Radio frequency semiconductor devices such as GaN HEMT (high electron mobility transistor) and SiC MESFET (metal semiconductor field effect transistor) can provide high power at radio frequencies.
Thus, further expansion of their application to satellite communication base stations and radar devices is expected.
Radio frequency semiconductor devices and MMIC (microwave monolithic integrated circuit) are connected to microstrip lines to constitute an electronic device. Thus, radio frequency semiconductor devices and MMIC are preferably mounted in a package with reduced parasitic capacitance and parasitic inductance.
In this situation, the efficiency of the assembly process can be improved by screening radio frequency devices satisfying the required specifications and incorporating them in the electronic device. Thus, there is demand for a measurement device capable of measuring radio frequency characteristics with high accuracy in a short time.
It is easy to measure a packaged device having a lead terminal. However, cost of the packaged device becomes higher because the package structure and its manufacturing process become complicated. On the other hand, cost of the lead-less package becomes lower. However, as the lead-less package needs solder or adhesive for measurement, it would be difficult not to leave the solder or the adhesive on the surface of product.